


Lovable Bastard

by Lave_Lunar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, Dysphoria, Fluff and Smut, Other, they're skeletons but they're still gettin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave_Lunar/pseuds/Lave_Lunar
Summary: Lave had a day of horrible dysphoria after nothing but a week of the same thing but a friend helps them relax, they hang out in the most normal way possible. :)





	Lovable Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> This is embarrassing but here it is.  
> PLEASE please for my comfort and safety DO NOT read this if you're NOT 18 or older?? It's adult content don't be an ass, tyty.

_ Sigh. _

 

A tall skeleton figure with horns sat in their dark room, away from anyone else. Their chest was bare and they had loose pants on. They sighed looking down at their body, they were happy with it, but their voice always caused trouble. When they would go out people would take one look at them and call them sir, but when the skeleton spoke whoever made them happy instantly disappointed them. 'Ma'am’ is what they would call them. They cringed internally but kept smiling.

 

This happened to get to them very often no matter their efforts to ignore and forget. Today was one of those days they needed some time alone and to validate themself. They had friends who used their correct pronouns and it always made them feel euphoric, they couldn't care less about their voice in those moments, even when they all were together in public. They had a fear of correcting people who use the wrong pronouns but their friends would stand up for them, of course they had permission to.

 

Lave wanted a deeper voice though, doesn't even have to sound like a grown man, something like a teenage guy would be perfect, just something deeper than  **this** . Some days their voice happened to be deeper and they'd love it and talk all they could, wouldn't even get referred to as a woman! Those were the best days. But today their voice hurt them again and they were alone. So many people referred to them as 'she’ they had stopped speaking halfway through the day. The excuse was a scratch in their skeletal throat.

 

They shivered remembering everything, it made them wrap their arms around their body. They may not have any flesh but it feels like their body is too feminine some days like today, they sighed again and cringed at their high toned voice. They stood in front of their mirror and stared at their body, it was nice, their hips weren't as big as they felt. They looked amazing. It brought a little happiness to them, posing made them feel great.. 

 

_ If only I could do something about my voice permanently. _

 

The voice in their mind was way different than the one outside, it was androgynous, perfectly deep. It's too bad it didn't translate well when they opened their mouth. Lave kept thinking and thinking and sighed again, but silently. They could only imagine someone calling them a woman then seeing them with their shirt off and in boxers. Sure they're super sexy and people might not be able to resist them but they wouldn't call Lave a girl anymore. Because they'd flaunt their flat chested, masc, skeleton body.

 

It gave the skeleton a bit of relief, they could only wait for that day. They plopped into their bed and laid back, staring at the dim ceiling. They wanted to be normal, really really wanted to be normal. They wanted to be okay with the 'she’ shit. They wanted to be okay with their voice. Lave cringed again and rubbed their face to block out the thoughts and tears. They couldn't help but feel alone.

 

**_Knck knck_ **

 

Staying laid down Lave waited for their friend to come in. Hearing the familiar heavy creaking up the stairs let them know it was absolutely who they thought it was. Their room door opened and a short figure let themself in. The shirtless skeleton looked to their friend with a small smile, the friend was always there for them when things were shit. It's comforting. A very heavy creak sounded as their friend hopped up onto the bed and sat at the edge. The friend was short and obviously hefty, he had a flat bill cap on and a sweater with the hood up, baggy pants and no shoes like usual. Lave always had to scold him about that.

 

“Isn't it, like, 20 degrees outside.”

 

Like usual, they got the same response.

 

“Yeah, but I don't give a fuck.”

 

There was a comfortable silence.

 

“How are ya feelin’ by the way?”

 

“Could be better.”

 

Lave sat at the edge of their bed with their friend. A small hand rubbed their arm. It was freezing cold so naturally they jumped and pushed the hand away. Their friend giggled and began touching where they could with their freezing, small fingers. Lave laughed and tried pushing them away only to be sat on and held down by their friend.

 

“SHAWN, you're hands are too fucking cold, quit your shiT- NO!”

 

The smaller skeleton, Shawn, placed a free hand on Lave's rib cage, one of the worst areas for something like this. They screamed and squirmed under him as it was the only thing they could do. He was touching their sensitive places so they couldn't help but feel something other than freezing pain, especially with the way they were held down. It was obvious to Shawn what he was doing to them, he smirked and took a puff of the blunt held in his mouth. After inhaling deeply and holding it he gave a smirk to the taller skeleton under him. Lave pouted but obviously wanted everything, the two hang out like this when dysphoria gets the better of them, it always helps.

 

Shawn blew the smoke into Lave's face, getting close and gripping their ribs. In turn the taller skeleton inhaled sharply, squirming a bit more under the touch. Their eyes had been closed but when they felt something cold and hard on their throat, something warm and wet on their mouth their eyes opened to be greeted with Shawn's obviously dazed gaze. The small skeletons hand traveled from the warm throat to the ribs once more, but made a final stop at the spine. Lave couldn't stop their back from arching and bit their lip to hold back sound.

 

“How far ya feelin for tonight?”

 

“All the way… if that's fine.”

 

Shawn smiled their lazy, high, dumbass smile Lave could never get enough of and began to softly kiss them. It was tender like a goodnight kiss. So gentle Lave tried to push deeper, but Shawn held them down and continued the tender kiss. It was driving them crazy, they tried to make it at least an open mouth kiss, but again Shawn held their jaw shut and let the soft kiss continue. He pulled back finally and dragged his fingers across the warm rib cage in front of him, looking back at his work. His friend was frustrated but pleased, he could feel the heat rising in their body

 

“What? Ya don't like soft little kisses?”

 

“I'd like to be so dazed out I can hardly remember my own name right now so you tell me.”

 

“Heh, we keep goin this gentle y'll get that way pretty damn quick.”

 

Shawn pulled a bag of gummies from his sweater pocket, they were the strong ones. He pulled two out, one for himself and another for his friend, they shouldn't need more than one each for now. He popped his own gummy in his mouth and presented Lave's to them, but when they tried reaching for it he pulled it away and gave them a cutsey smile. He wanted to feed it to them. Lave sighed and opened their mouth, Shawn roughly stuck a thumb in their cheek and pulled their mouth open. Lave's tongue stuck out and drool ran down their chin, they squirmed a bit. The hooded skeleton smirked and set the little gummy on his own tongue. He didn't plan this at first but found it hot too.

 

He shoved his tongue into Lave's mouth with the gummy and began making out with them. The taller skeleton kept squirming with little huffs escaping them. Shawn pulled his tongue out of their mouth and licked his lips, enjoying all the flavors. Okay he knows that seems gross but he's snjoying everything and can tell Lave obviously is too. They began to chew their gummy, it was soft and was strawberry flavored. The weed taste hit quick and hard, they swallowed and huffed.

 

“You're a dirty little man.”

 

“You fuckin liked it.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You're about to.”

 

Their face turned red at the last comment, they had no come back. Their relationship with Shawn was a bit complicated, they could fuck and still hang out without any weird tension or awkwardness between the two but they can get extremely intimate with one another. Before having sex Shawn takes care of Lave as much as possible and does work to get them both heated. During, Shawn's usually the one to top if Lave's not in the mood to. And after, Shawn cleans everyone up despite Lave wanting to help out. After care is just as intimate, he cuddles them close and makes sure they're comfortable. 

 

If their friends didn't know better they'd think they were in a romantic relationship.

 

Lave has a bit of a crush on the guy but not in a romantic way. Shawn just adores his friends. They're comfortable the way they are and wouldn't want to get in a relationship to ruin it, but sometimes it really seems like they're romantically involved in one another. They hold hands in public even if there's not a reason, they hug as long as they can sometimes, they'll even kiss each other either on the cheek or head or mouth and mean it in a platonic way. They'd be lying if they said they never felt a bit of a spark before but they just want to stay friends with benefits.

 

Shawn pulled all his goodies out, the weed kind, and set them on the side table. He rolled a fast, huge blunt for himself with the best weed he's got and poured two shots of tiki juice. He lit his blunt and took a big hit while handing Lave's shot to them. He blew the smoke into their face and kissed their cheek. He held his shot up and they tapped their glasses together, he got his down in one gulp. Lave stared into the cup, there was a  **lot** in there. 

 

“Shawn, this is a lot, man.”

 

“That's the point, baby. We're tryna get stoned.”

 

“I'm gonna end up wanting to eat some fucking hot Cheetos while you fuck my brains out.”

 

Shawn chuckled and took another huge hit from his blunt, he wouldn't mind it at all honestly, he might slow down so they don't choke though. He could go get the food right now so they don't have to suffer… and he wouldn't have to walk out with a boner, stoned as hell, to get Cheetos. He grabbed Lave's chin and held their face in place and blew the smoke straight into their face and gave a small kiss on their mouth.

 

“Imma get yo Cheetos right now so I ain't gotta walk out in the middle of fuckin’ ya.”

 

“No, Shawn I was kiddinggg.”

 

They giggled, took their shot, and pulled him back by his arm. He could tell they were starting to feel the gummy. They leaned into him, head on his shoulder and hand rubbing his gut which only made him chuckle. Lave pulled their head back and stared at him, squeezing his confusing body and laughing with that laugh they get high. Shawn took another hit and blew it in their face to get them to let go and it worked. He walked to their door before they recovered.

 

“Nah imma get ‘em. Might as well, yo gonna cry 'bout it if I don't.”

 

“Okayy but hurry back, I'm getting all funky thinking about you in dirtyy ways.”

 

They giggled at themselves and laid back on the bed. Shawn shook his head with a smile and left to go get the snacks. Lave stared up at the ceiling and keep thinking of Shawn kissing and touching them, they giggled and shifted a bit, rubbing their legs together. They remembered seeing his dick poking out of his pants and giggled again, but began rubbing their fingers over their pelvis. They wanted him real bad. Lave isn't into dudes but there are certain types that get their body shivering and Shawn is one of those kinds of guys. 

 

He's so sweet and attractive and  **dominant** . Despite his height he could pin Lave down even when they tried fighting back. He was just sexy as hell, he's also a gangster which really gets Lave going. They have some weird interests, they won't even let a guy think about fucking them unless they're a 1920s gangster or like Shawn. Shawn knows this and even makes fun of them for it. Lave couldn't help it and couldn't explain it, there was just something about a guy like that who could put a bullet through anyone's head at anytime that made their body heat up, dominant people like that do something to them.

 

They sighed thinking about how Shawn could push them up against a wall in an alley and take them right there, they wanted him to push them against the wall and threaten them. After they're not high anymore Lave feels bad about those kind of thoughts but can say it ends with consent anyway. Just a little fantasy of walking down a dark street and Shawn pulling them into an even darker alley, holding them against the wall with a gun to their chin. Lave talking back like they would for sure, saying what could a short guy like him do.

 

**_“I could shoot you dead right fucking now, bitch.”_ **

 

**_“Fucking do it.”_ **

 

**_“I dunno, maybe I'll play with you a lil before I do.”_ **

 

**_He keeps the gun up to their chin and grabs their ribs, causing them to squirm a bit._ **

 

God it gets Lave going, they're laying in bed, thinking about this for the millionth time now.

 

**_Lave grins at him with a look in their eye, a teasing look, biting their lip in anticipation._ **

 

**_“You wanna fuck me in an alley?”_ **

 

**_“Oh I'm gonna fucking do it, sweetheart. No doubt, I ain’t just 'wantin’ to. You're getting it in this fuckin’ alley. You’re gonna be my lil fuckin’ whore.”_ **

 

**_They would plead for it if they could but Shawn grips their throat, enough for them to breathe just not talk. He undresses their bottom with one hand, a single tug of a pant string and they fall. Nothing's formed surprisingly, Lave's horny as hell in this situation but they've kept themselves from seeming like they want it so they can get it. Shawn pushed them to the ground and wips his cock out and demands for them to form something._ **

 

Shawn walked back into the room and was greeted with a huffing Lave. They had their hand on their pelvis, rubbing in a gentle motion, and had their eyes closed. The shorter skeleton smirked, took a hit of the blunt while setting the bag of snacks down, and went over to their friend. He watched them fantasize and please themself, it was fucking hot. He's seen this one other time before and got the explanation so he knows exactly what's going on. He stealthily climbed the bed and got in top of them and moved his cold hand to their throat.

 

“You want my dick, don't ya, ya sick lil street whore?”

 

Their eyes opened so fast and they gasped, pulling their hand out from under Shawn. Their face was red, he could tell they were even higher than before from the shot. He chuckled and licked his lips, gripping their neck a bit. He watched as they squirmed and held back their noises. He grinded on them, feeling his already formed dick throb in his loose pants. He couldn't choke them and grind at the same time sadly so he gripped their ribs with his cold hands. They let out 

a little breathy moan. Shawn took another huge hit and blew it in their face, he could feel how high he was and couldn't believe he was still functioning.

He stopped the pleasure and waited for Lave to come too, they opened their eyes and whimpered. Shawn kissed their cheek and held the rest of the blunt out for the blushy skeleton. They've never smoked before and now would be a cool time to try, he wants them to get so high they can hardly remember what's going to happen tonight. They stared at the burning blunt and took it gently. Inhaling, a look of calm washed over their face, he kissed their cheek again and got off to make another blunt, probably two.

“Ya likin’ that, babe?”

They didn't answer vocally but with a nod of their head, they held it in until the smaller skeleton got to the table. They let it out and coughed quite a bit, it  **was** good shit so it was expected. Shawn rolled two more fat blunts, both loaded with different kinds of strong weed, they're about to get extremely fucking high. He poured another small shot of tiki juice for both of them. He brought Lave's share to them and gave them another few kisses on their cheek causing them to backup and swat him away, calling him gross while giggling.

“Here ya go, babe. We're gettin’ hella stoned tonight.”

“Sounds great, after you get your shit bring the Cheetos over here.”

Shawn took his small shot of juice, lit his joint, and grabbed the chips he bought. He grabbed the gummies too and climbed onto the other side of the bed. He laid next to his friend and handed them a huge bag of hot Cheetos and watched a huge smile form on their face. They took the bag and opened it, they started snacking and Shawn lit their blunt. They hung out like that for a while, taking hits and eating their snacks. They each ate one more gummy and let it settle. They were both extremely high and giggly, somehow only halfway done with their snacks.

It was the perfect time, Shawn climbed on top of Lave and watched them laugh, which made him laugh. He rested his head on their chest and let himself giggle because there was no stopping it when it got started. Finally they called down and Shawn began kissing and feeling their ribs, they giggled and laughed more causing another chain reaction with the smaller skeleton. He rested his head again and licked their ribs to get them to shut up so he can focus. Lave moaned and giggled at theirself, their friend rubbing and gripping their ribs and spine more.

Lave moaned again but couldn't spare breathe to giggle, Shawn began grinding on them, hard and rough like they like it. The horned skeleton pushed their pelvis up and moaned louder, they gripped onto their pillow and rolled their hips. Things started getting intense, Lave wanted their pants off and wanted him to fuck them already. He wanted it too but wanted this to last longer than it seemed like it was going. He stuck his hand into their pants and rubbed their warm pelvis, nothing was formed yet, they usually don't to it until they're told to. He always thought that was hot.

“Form somethin’ ya lil fuckin’ whore.”

“Mmm… Are you gonna fuck me nowww?”

“Not yet, babe, we still got a lotta foreplay.”

Lave pouted and looked Shawn in the eyes, “But I want it already.”

“You can't even get two rounds in, if ya cum I'm screwed.”

They sighed and started forming something, usually it's a pussy when they're with Shawn but they wanted a little more. They formed a small dick where the clit would be and the normal vaginal shit. Their friend reached down and seemed happy with what he felt. Lave jolted as Shawn stroked everything down there, it caused them to moan louder and shiver.

“A lil dick too? Awe, thanks babe.”

Lave giggled at him but stopped and gasped when Shawn licked the tip. A warm but sharp tingle shred through their body as he kept touching and licking the small member, another hand started feeling their entrance. A finger teasing the tight, wet hole, Lave shuddered at the intense sensations. Shawn pulled away which caught the instant attention of the other, he took a big hit off his joint and held it. Lave pouted at him, but ended up laughing at themself for seeming like such a kid. A super small boner poking up from their pants and a super small dude being dom did help though.

“Why'd you stoooop.”

Shawn blew the smoke into their face again and sat on their pelvis minding the dick.

“‘M gettin’ impatient.”

“What's that supposed to mean, dumbass.”

Shawn giggled while leaning close to Lave’s face, gripping his hand around their neck. He could feel their body squirming but shoved his tongue into their mouth, muffling any noise they were making. Continuing this he teased the bottom of their ribs until they got restless. He sat up and began to grind against them, the others dick was between his legs and rubbing on his clothed member. He could feel them squirming under him, the heat was hotter than before. He watched them closely, their eyes were shut tight and they bit their lip to keep silent, which wasn't working.

Shawn wanted to comment on how good Lave looked but he couldn't think, nothing went through his mind in a full thought so he just grunted and moaned their name. His stomach began to get tight and could only imagine how close the other was so he stopped and stood over them. Beneath him was a heated, high as fuck, nasty gremlin. But he wanted to do everything he could think of to them, he hated how horny he could get thinking about them. The heated skeleton finally realized they weren't getting grinded on anymore and whimpered, opening their eyes.

“Hhhn…”

They couldn't think either, their mind was a mess. What was going to happen next? What already happened? What's going on? Lave stared up at their friend in confusion and tried to remember why he was standing above their body. Shawn looked super dazed out like he was thinking, or was way too high. His stance was wobbly but he held up pretty nicely. Finally Lave noticed the red glowing from their friends loose pants, they got a bit of their memory back and started to sit up but found it extremely hard to and giggled.

“What are you doooing.”

“Thinkin’ how I'm gonna fuck you.”

Lave sighed and pulled their legs out from under Shawn, somehow got their pants off quickly, and spread their legs. Their genitalia was out for anyone to see so they were glad the only one in the room was Shawn. He giggled at them and began to push their legs up, parallel to their torso. It was a perfect position so he popped his dick out and began rubbing against their entrance and small cock. He wanted to laugh but needed to moan, he wanted to fuck them already but his brain slowed down and made him continue with the rimming.

After a few minutes of dazed out pleasure he stuck his dick into their entrance, feeling just how wet and ready they were. He groaned at the feeling and shivered. Lave let out the loudest moan of the night so far, they tightened around Shawn's dick a few times getting even more pleasure from it. Their toes curled and they shut their eyes. They could hear Shawn making noises, obviously from their reaction, they opened their eyes  again when they felt a bit more pressure in their stomach. Shawn was giving them a look that sent hot shivers through their body and slowly thrusting into their entrance. Lave moaned again and tightened around Shawn, they felt him throb inside and couldn't help but grip the bed and cry in pleasure.

“Fuckin’... Slut… oh my fuckin’ god… Mmh.”

He kept his slow pace and gripped Lave's legs every time they tightened around him. Shawn couldn't think of anything else but this, he wanted to do this all night, this is everything he needed. His partner cried and squirmed, they wanted him to go faster but he didn't plan on doing that anytime soon. His body was loving everything it felt at the moment, the heat, the wetness, the slow motions. Cumming just from this would be easy but since he needed this to last Shawn held back despite the cries of his friend. He watched them squirm, watched the tears fall from their eyes, watched how tight their hands gripped the pillow under them. 

“Shawwwwwn… Mnnnh…”

“Shh.”

The pace was killing Lave, they wanted it fast but would absolutely be lying if they said they didn't like this. Their body was screaming for more and was being denied, it's another thing they can't stand but love about Shawn. He's such an asshole. Lave let out a distressed cry as they felt a slow but intense orgasm forming. They kicked their legs and tried to stop tightening around Shawn, but the pleasure kept their grip firm. If it went on like this they were going to cum and not only would Shawn be disappointed but they would want another round for him and themself and that might trigger their stupid dysphoria.

“Hha… st...smmm… ShAWN-”

He yanked out if his friend before they came, denying them by gripping their dick like a cock ring would. Shawn told them rude things in order to calm their orgasm, told them they were a disgusting slut. But he could only feel their dick struggle to cum more, he forgot how kinky they were. After the struggle stopped and Lave's breath slowed he let go, only a bit of pre cum dripped out. Looking to his partner he saw what looked like a sad skeleton. He moved to their side after letting their body down slowly and kissed their face.

“You okay?”

“Mhm, I just wanna cum so bad.”

He chuckled at them and kissed their cheek one more time before moving to their mouth. Another soft and tender kiss slowly began, Shawn could feel his dick throb in his pants. He held both of Lave's hands to their chest so they couldn't pleasure themselves, he wanted them to suffer. They began to whimper and cry into the kiss and he enjoyed every second of it. Control over someone so sensitive like this was hot to him, he loved teasing them to the point they couldn't stand it and cried for him. He wanted to hear them beg. He could feel them struggling to get their arms loose and pulled back from the kiss, he saw a hot mess, full of tears and face as hot as the sun.

“You fuckin’ baby.”

They could only frown at him and cry more, the kicked their legs a bit, demanding him to continue. Shawn chuckled at them and scratched their ribs nice and slow like they like it. He watched their spine arch and their expression change. He called them more disrespectful names, whore, slut, tramp, etc and watched the show. They tried grinding into the air for some kind of pleasure, cried out at each name with a whiney moan, shivered when his voice was aggressive. He couldn't believe how kinky they were.

“You fuckin’  **like** this don't you, fuckin’ kinky whore. You want everyone to know just how much you want me. Don't you.”

They could only cry in reply.

“You want me to fuck you against the window?”

His voice was commanding so they cried in pleasure and nodded. They've never done anything like that before, he figured they were just so high and dazed they didn't care about it. Shawn got off the bed and went to the window across the room, it was dark out and the only thing shining light into the room were the city lights. He looked back at the mess on the bed and pointed in front of himself. Lave groaned and rolled over to sit up, huffing, they were able to stand and walked over with wobbly legs. He pulled them down but made sure they were careful, pushed them against the window and shoved his dick back into their soaking entrance.

Of course it earned a loud moan, louder than any other so far. Lave cried against the window as Shawn pounded into them, they felt their orgasm building up fast again. Shawn kept their face pressed into the window and fucked them as hard and fast as he could, everything dripping to the floor, Lave screaming against the cold window. He felt his orgasm coming and kept pushing himself, he was more vocal than usual. He felt the taller skeleton tighten around him and could tell they were close, he pushed their head into the window more and called them all the names he could, told them how good they felt. Told them he wanted the window open next time so people knew they belonged to him

Without a doubt Lave came, screaming and convulsing in pleasure. He came hard after them and filled them completely and more with his cum, he could feel their next orgasm ripping through them. Shawn kept thrusting through each of their orgasms and finally stopped when Lave was crying from the painful overstimulation. He pulled out and let everything drip out of them, watching made him feel even more satisfied than before. The throbbing entrance was so tight again he could hardly believe he was fucking it as easily as he was.

“You did so good, baby.”

Lave just huffed and groaned in reply, they couldn't breathe with how much pleasure had been striking through their body. Eventually they stood up with Shawn's help, their legs more wobbly than before. After helping them to the bed Shawn went off to get everything to clean up, Lave didn't stay awake long enough to witness anymore. The shorter skeleton came back and cleaned everything up, skillfully dressed Lave in a shirt and pants, climbed into bed next to them, and passed out.

Shawn planned on having a full day of after care for Lave tomorrow.   


  
  



End file.
